The Johnny Lullabies
by Dexterine
Summary: On ne naît pas chasseur, on le devient. Quatre époques, quatre chansons, quatre fenêtres ouvertes sur John Winchester. Comment cet homme en est il arrivé à vendre son âme pour sauver son fils.
1. Introduction

**The Johnny Lullabies**

**Introduction**

**--**

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais j'ai pensé qu'une petite introduction s'imposait pour cette fiction.

_The Johnny Lullabies_ répond à la base à une idée de Liam qui voulait savoir comment John et Bobby se sont rencontrés. Ensuite mon esprit est parti en vrille et cela a donné le premier chapitre que vous allez lire (si toutefois vous passez cette introduction !).

Au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, cette rencontre John – Bobby a viré à une étude autour du personnage de papa Winchester. Vous l'aurez peut être compris au travers de mes précédents écrits, c'est un personnage pour qui j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'affection. A la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le John que je venais de créer, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques scènes clef de sa vie, des scènes qui permettent d'avoir une fenêtre ouverte sur le caractère de ce personnage.

Ensuite l'épisode 403 à été diffusé. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je l'ai trouvé incroyablement mauvais, voir stupide, et The Johnny Lullabies est devenue un peu ma façon de corriger ce que Kripke n'a pas su m'apporter sur ce personnage. C'est ainsi qu'un one shot s'est transformé en quatre chapitres, quatre dates, quatre chansons.

Je ne sais pas si mon John vous séduira, je ne sais pas si vous le trouverez juste, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est comme ça qu'il existe dans ma tête.

Au fil de l'écriture j'ai rejoint une demande de Winsister qui voulait des détails sur la toute première chasse de Dean, Vous verrez bien…

Je suis également en train d'écrire un multichap qui reprend une partie de la 'Johnny's Mythologie' que je developpe ici. C'est pourquoi je croise d'autant plus les doigts pour que ça vous plaise... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon résultat, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir avec le premier chapitre parce que j'adore ce thème, j'adore cette époque.

Je tiens à remercier DodgerWinslow, mon auteur favoris, dont j'avais toutes les fics en tête pendant l'écriture de celle-ci. C'est grâce à elle que je suis tombée amoureuse du personnage de John. Son papa Winchester est magnifique, elle l'a superbement saisit dans des fics absolument sublimes (non non, je n'en fait pas trop). J'aurais aimé que Kripke les lise ! Je citerai juste la masterpiece « **We were like family once** » qui m'a vraiment hanté pour le troisième chapitre.

Merci donc à Dodger Winslow, Liam, Winsister (et Moht, mon binome diabolique, qui m'a rassuré sur le premier chapitre) !

**_Here we go, et bonne lecture!_**


	2. Childhood's end

**The Johnny Lullabies**

**I**

**--**

**Childhood's End**

Pink Floyd

1972

--

_Some men die beneath one infinite sky.  
There'll be war, there'll be peace.  
But everything one day will cease.  
All the iron turned to rust;  
All the proud men turned to dust._

_--_

**_Juin 197__2_**

_--_

_Province__ de Binh Dinh,  
__Viet-Nam._

« Johnny ! _hips_ T'accouche ?! » S'écrie soudain Kipp en levant le nez.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était endormi dans ses cartes. John éclate de rire, en ramenant la cigarette à sa bouche. Il ne se souvient plus qui à roulé ça, mais c'est définitivement la meilleure herbe qu'il n'ait jamais fumé. En plus elle coute moitié moins cher qu'au pays et il n'y a qu'à se baisser pour la ramasser.

Le whisky c'est autre chose. Brody a réussi à piquer deux bouteilles dans la tente des officiers, mais c'est de la pisse de chat alcoolisée. Deux verres et il a déjà envie de vomir. Bon d'accord, c'étaient de grands verres, mais quand même. Les vietnamiens n'ont pas la culture d'un bon Scotch sur glaçons pour terminer une dure journée. Dans ce foutu pays le whisky sert essentiellement à décrasser les moteurs et à nettoyer les mitraillettes. Peu importe. L'herbe est bonne.

« Bon ! Winch-_hips-_ester ! Ho ! On n'a pas toute la nuit! T'as une paire ou pas ?! » Beugle Kipp.

« J'en ai une paire, ouais. » Répond l'intéressé en riant. « Mais c'est avec ce putain de full que je te baise Kipp ! » et John jette triomphalement ses cartes au milieu de la table révélant un trio de deux accompagné d'un couple de dames.

La mâchoire de Kipp tombe sur la table. Tout le monde autour éclate de rire. Quelqu'un tombe à la renverse. Morgan peut-être ? Ah non, Morgan est mort hier. Un autre type alors, John n'arrive pas à se rappeler de tous les noms ce soir, et il n'arrête pas de voir des gens qui ne devraient plus être là. Pendant une seconde il a vraiment envie de vomir, ou de pleurer, il ne sait pas exactement.

Quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule, il lève la tête. C'est Noboom. Il lui sourit. On l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il marche sur une mine et… no boum. Bizarre. John a déjà vu des mecs marcher _à côté_ d'une mine et exploser quand même. Lui il marche deux fois dessus et pas d'explosion. Noboom doit avoir un ange gardien quelque part dans ce merdier. John ne se rappelle même plus de son vrai prénom. Ca fait deux ans qu'il l'appelle Noboom matin, midi et soir.

« Tu viens de gagner une chèvre Papa ! Tu crois que ça va rentrer dans ton paquetage ? » Lui demande-t-il.

« Kipp a parié une chèvre ? »

« Ouais, celle qu'il a ramené du village Viêt-Cong, tu sais bien. »

Ouais, John sait bien. Il y était. Il n'arrive juste pas à se rappeler pourquoi la chèvre à survécu et pas tous les gosses réfugiés dans la cabane. Il tire une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette avant que quelqu'un ne la lui arrache des mains en le traitant d'égoïste.

Les Yardbirds continuent de jouer _Over, under, sideways, down_ à travers le transistor grésillant et quelqu'un se met à chanter. Les autres suivent aussitôt dans une cacophonie à réveiller les morts. Ca sent l'herbe, le tabac et l'alcool. Un épais écran de fumée s'est posé sur la table et John ne voit presque plus ses cartes. Il se lève un peu trop vite et manque de retomber. Quelqu'un le rattrape plus ou moins, l'aide à se tenir droit, lui parle. Il ne sait pas qui c'est, il ne regarde pas, il ne l'écoute pas non plus.

Il titube jusqu'à la sortie. Il a besoin d'air. Il a l'impression d'étouffer tout à coup, comme s'il se noyait, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cerveau tambourine dans son crâne, son cœur bat proche de l'explosion, la musique lui torture les tympans, il faut qu'il sorte. Il faut qu'il sorte !

John est dehors avant même de s'en rendre compte. L'air frais et le silence soudains l'assomment. Il tombe sur le sol. Il lui faut quelques minutes, les genoux dans la boue de ce foutu pays où il pleut tout le temps, pour reprendre son souffle et le peu d'esprit qu'il lui reste.

Une main apparait tout à coup dans son champ de vision. Elle est ouverte, comme une invitation. Il remonte les yeux le long du bras, de l'épaule, du cou. Il essaie de lire le nom sur les plaques d'identité qui pendent mollement juste devant son nez.

« 1èr Lieutenant Daniel Stirduck, 501ème. Au cas où t'arrive pas à lire. » Dit la main.

John réussit enfin à lever les yeux suffisamment pour voir le visage sans avoir l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Il reconnait cette tête ronde et ces yeux bleus. Il reconnait ce visage, c'est Big Duck. Pardon. Lieutenant Big Duck. Non… Euh… Lieutenant Stirduck. Voilà.

John a toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter la hiérarchie, même quand il est bourré. Tout le monde doit toujours avoir un chef, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Et le chef de John, c'est Big Duck. Pardon. Lieutenant Stirduck. Il n'a que cinq ans de plus que lui, mais deux ans de Nam de plus, et ça, ça fait toute la différence.

John est un bon soldat, il le sait. Il est tout ce que les Marines attendent de leurs recrues. Juste assez bête pour être volontaire, juste assez futé pour survire, juste assez bousillé pour n'avoir rien à perdre, juste assez vivant pour ne pas être kamikaze.

John est un bon soldat. Il n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur, ni un bon élève, ni un bon fils. Mais c'est un bon soldat. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici. _Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien ! _Pour ne plus entendre la voix de son père dans sa tête.

Il ne l'entend plus maintenant. Moins souvent en tout cas. Maintenant il sait qu'il est bon à quelque chose. Même si c'est dans la jungle à l'autre bout du monde et que personne n'en a rien à foutre. Il a trouvé quelque chose où on ne peut pas lui dire qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur.

Le lieutenant Big _Stirduck_ Duck est un type bien. Les hommes le respectent et il respecte les hommes. Le Capitaine au dessus du Lieutenant est un connard despotique avec un ego de la taille du Texas, mais Big Duck… C'est un type bien. Il est le premier à avoir jamais dit à John :_ bon boulot_.

Il était plus habitué aux reproches avant. Plus habitué aux coups de ceinture qu'aux tapes fraternelles dans le dos. Plus habitué à pleurer seul qu'à ce qu'on lui tende la main.

« Je vais pas rester la toute la nuit, Winchester. Soit t'attrapes ma main, soit tu restes dans ta merde. »

John regarde quelques secondes cette main tendue comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et c'est un peu ça, il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Il ne sait pas accepter de l'aide. Il a trop l'habitude d'être frappé à terre. Big Duck, pardon, lieutenant Stirduck, le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il reste là, pour ça qu'il est aussi patient et que, bien qu'il le dise, il ne laissera pas John dans sa merde. Ils ont déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet.

John était bourré évidemment, et il avait fumé une sacrée dose. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'amusait à raconter sa vie à son supérieur quand il était sobre. Ca lui avait échappé au milieu d'un flot de conneries pendant une soirée dans un bar à putes près de Saïgon. Une sacrée soirée apparemment, il ne se rappelait pas de tout mais il s'était réveillé en charmante compagnie avec un marteau piqueur en action dans la tête.

Il se souvenait juste d'avoir parlé au lieutenant. Toute la nuit. En tout cas toute la nuit avant de se faire embarquer par les demoiselles qui dormaient désormais à côté de lui. Alors en se réveillant, il avait eu peur. La trouille de sa vie. Bien plus peur que quand il tenait sa mitraillette contre son cœur et rampait dans la boue vers un camp ennemi, bien plus peur que quand il se cachait sous son lit pour ne pas que son père le trouve.

Dans les marines il avait enfin trouvé la paix, enfin trouvé la famille qui lui manquait, un certain équilibre qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Tout le monde ici était au moins aussi baisé dans sa tête que lui, il n'était plus marginal, il n'était plus un raté. Il était devenu un putain de bon soldat, l'un des meilleurs de son unité, un type sur qui on peut compter, un mec dont parle les autres pour raconter ses exploits. Il existait enfin.

Et il avait fallut qu'il ouvre sa gueule. Il avait fallut qu'il boive et fume à en perdre la tête et raconte toute cette merde à son lieutenant. Le lieutenant Big Duck, un homme qu'il respectait, un homme qu'il admirait, un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois mais qu'il considérait plus de sa famille que son propre père. Alors en se réveillant ce matin là, il pissait littéralement de trouille à l'idée d'avoir foutu tout ça en l'air.

Mais Big Duck n'était pas comme ça. Winchester savait qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de leur conversation, mais jamais il n'y fit référence. Jamais il n'utilisa ces munitions contre John. Jamais il ne répéta quoi que ce soit. Et John ne demanda rien. Il mit juste deux fois plus de cœur à être un bon soldat.

« Hey, t'entends ce que je dis ? »

John hoche la tête et saisit la main. L'autre le relève brutalement, il doit fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour garder son équilibre.

« Parait que tu rentres au pays demain ? » Demande le Lieutenant.

John hoche la tête. Big Duck le regarde un moment et John ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il a l'air neutre, ni en colère, ni content, il le dévisage simplement, comme ça sans raison. Et John déteste ça. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie, d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Finalement le lieutenant sourit et incline la tête vers le bucher. Le bucher c'est juste le grand feu qui brûle pas très loin de l'infirmerie et où les docs jettent le matériel médical usagé. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec la jungle autour ça ressemble suffisamment à un feu de camp pour donner envie de s'assoir autour. Brody dit que ça lui rappelle quand il partait pêcher dans les forêts du Wisconsin avec son paternel. Il dit que l'odeur du bucher c'est comme l'odeur de la maison, sans les truites. John ne sait pas trop si c'est vrai, l'odeur de la maison pour lui c'est le vieux cuir et le renfermé au fond du placard, et celle du sang qui sèche sur le plancher aussi. Mais le feu c'est bien. Il aime le regarder, c'est le seul moment où il ne pense à rien. A rien du tout.

Il s'installe à côté du lieutenant Big _Stirduck_ Duck, face à la fournaise, dos aux chants alcoolisés des autres. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça. Big Duck et lui. Ils se ressemblent assez finalement, ce ne sont pas de grands bavards, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Parfois ils ont besoin d'être seuls. Et John a découvert qu'on peut être seul à deux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant le Viêt-Nam, s'assoir simplement à côté de quelqu'un et ne rien dire. Ne rien dire pendant des heures. Mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de ça parfois.

Souvent, en fait.

Plus que du whisky, plus que de l'herbe. Juste écouter le silence, juste savoir qu'on peut encore poser son cul sur un banc et s'écouter respirer, savoir qu'on est toujours vivant, qu'on est toujours là. Et John a découvert qu'on pouvait faire ça en duo, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Parce que Kipp et Brody sont incapables de fermer leurs gueules plus de trente secondes, que Deacon ne peut pas rester assis dehors sans éternuer à la mort à cause de ses allergies et que Noboom a toujours mis John mal à l'aise. Non. Il n'y a qu'avec le Lieutenant. Qu'avec Big Duck.

Aucun des deux ne parle pendant un long moment, et John commence à se dire qu'ils vont juste rester là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, comme ils l'ont déjà fait quelques fois. Ce soir bien sur, c'est un peu différent. C'est un peu différent parce que c'est la dernière aube que John verra sur le Viêt-Nam.

Eric est mort. Son père. Il a finit par trouver plus fort que lui dans un bar à poivrots et il est mort comme il a vécu, en cognant. Alors l'US Army a envoyé un télégramme au milieu de la jungle pour dire au première classe Winchester qu'il doit rentrer au pays pour enterrer son père. Et comme il ne lui reste que sa pauvre et malheureuse mère, l'armée le libère de ses obligations au Viêt-Nam.

C'est la dernière merde que son père lui balance à la gueule, mais c'est aussi la plus douloureuse. Parce que les coups, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les sent plus. Les insultes, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les entend plus. Il est parti sans se retourner à la première occasion. Il a avancé jusqu'à ce que son père ne soit plus qu'un point sombre dans son rétro. Jamais il n'a disparu complètement mais il est devenu si petit, si insignifiant, que John peut fermer les yeux et imaginer qu'il n'a jamais existé.

Aujourd'hui il a trouvé une nouvelle famille. Il l'a choisie, il l'a construite lui-même. Il est allée la chercher au bout de l'enfer, de l'autre côté du globe. Des hommes comme Deacon ou Morgan, il ne savait même pas que ça existait avant. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible de tenir à ce point à quelqu'un qu'on est prêt à courir sous les balles pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'avait fait pour eux et ils l'avaient fait pour lui. Ils étaient devenu ses amis, ses frères, sa famille. Le seul endroit qu'il n'ait jamais considéré comme un foyer, c'est juste là où se posent ses fesses quand le Capitaine ordonne de monter les tentes.

Mais il doit partir. Il doit partir enterrer un parfait étranger et consoler une veuve à qui il ne pourra jamais pardonner. C'est le dernier coup de son père. Pire que son gauche dans l'arcade, pire que son pied dans les côtes, les deux mains plongées dans la poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur. John s'était juré il y a quelques années qu'Eric ne l'atteindrait jamais plus, mais c'était faux. Même ici, au milieu du napalm et des charniers, il l'avait retrouvé. Même en crevant il réussissait à le battre. John n'avait plus de larmes à verser sur cet homme, alors il avait bu. Bu et fumé avec sa famille. Une dernière fois.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire au Kansas ? » Demande soudain le lieutenant.

La question brise le silence comme un éclair déchire le ciel. Inattendue, effrayante, assourdissante. John en a presque le souffle coupé. Il plonge les yeux dans les flammes en essayant d'y trouver la réponse.

« T'as quelque part où aller ? » Demande alors Big Duck.

Et John hoche la tête et essaie de sourire. « Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Ment-il.

Il n'a nulle part où aller. Il sait seulement qu'il n'assistera pas à l'enterrement et qu'il ne retournera pas dans cette maison. Il se l'est juré. Il n'a pas adressé la parole à sa mère depuis trois ans, il la déteste presque plus qu'il déteste Eric. Elle et son silence, elle et son indifférence. Il ne cherchera pas à la revoir, alors non, il n'a nulle part où aller.

Le lieutenant acquiesce, qu'il le croit ou non.

Le silence reprend ses droits pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un type sorte d'une tente en chantant. C'est Charlie Baggins. Il est ivre. John le voit tituber et se mettre à pisser contre la tente du Capitaine. Fatale erreur. Ils sont bons pour une double ration d'entrainement, des manœuvres nocturnes certainement. Personne n'ira le dénoncer à Little Hitler, alias Capitaine Mann. C'est toute l'unité qui va payer pour ça. Ca fait sourire John avant de lui faire mal. Parce qu'il sera dans l'avion quand son équipe mangera la poussière. Il ne souffrira pas avec eux. Il souffrira seul. Loin.

« T'as pas une fille qui t'attend là bas ? » Demande le lieutenant.

John soupire avec un sourire triste « Je ne crois pas que Gina-les-longues-jambes m'aura attendu si longtemps. »

« Gina-les-longues-jambes ? »

John sourit franchement maintenant « Elle faisait ça derrière le terrain de foot. »

Big Duck se met à rire. C'est un rire silencieux, comme il fait souvent.

« Un soldat devrait toujours avoir quelqu'un qui l'attend quelque part. » Murmure-t-il tout à coup.

John le regarde, surprit par le ton, par l'attitude. Le Lieutenant a l'air aussi triste que lui.

« Comment va Jaennie ? » Demande-t-il prudemment.

Jeannie, c'est la régulière du Lieutenant. Il va l'épouser quand il rentrera au pays. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit parce que Noboom dit qu'elle s'est certainement déjà fait passer dessus par la moitié du pays. C'est vrai que Big Duck est là depuis quatre ans.

Quatre années de jungle. Il est rentré deux fois en permission et deux fois il a retrouvé sa Jeannie, mais ici personne n'arrive à croire qu'elle l'attendra encore. John n'en sait rien, personne ne l'a jamais attendu et il n'a jamais manqué à personne. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ni d'attendre, ni d'être attendu. Mais il a envie de croire le Lieutenant, parce qu'au fond, c'est tout ce dont il rêve. Avoir un jour quelqu'un qui l'aime suffisamment, compter pour une personne, être important dans les yeux d'un autre, être aimé et pourquoi pas, aimer en retour.

« Elle va bien, je suppose. J'ai pas trop de nouvelles en ce moment. »

John sent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas insister et il n'est pas du genre chercher la petite bête. Alors il laisse Big Duck ruminer là-dessus et préfère changer de sujet.

« J'ai gagné une chèvre. » Dit-il.

Big Duck sourit, il n'a même pas l'air étonné, faut dire que c'est le genre de choses étranges qu'il se passe souvent dans ce genre de soirées.

« Tu vas réussir à la mettre dans ton sac ? »

« Je crois que je vais la laisser ici. Ca vous fera un souvenir de moi. »

Big Duck éclate de rire, c'est un rire sonore cette fois, il résonne dans la nuit vietnamienne.

« C'est risqué de laisser ce genre de bestiole ici tu sais, tu vas pas la retrouver entière ! »

« Bah, la cuisine n'est pas si dégueu… »

« Oh, mais c'est pas à ça que je pensais! »

John croise le regard de son lieutenant et ils éclatent de rire.

« Je suis sûr que Morgan s'en occupera bien, il adore ces trucs là ! » s'amuse John.

Il ne remarque pas tout de suite le voile noir sur le visage du Lieutenant.

« Morgan est mort. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il avait oublié. C'est difficile d'oublier la vue d'un ami qui explose. C'est juste que… C'est juste que là, à ce moment, il n'y a plus pensé. Alors il soupire, il hoche la tête et il soupire encore. Finalement ça a du bon, au moins il n'aura pas à lui dire au revoir demain, quand l'hélico l'évacuera.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer. » Murmure-t-il tout à coup. « Je sais que c'est dingue parce la plupart des gars vendraient leurs mères pour retourner au pays mais… Je ne veux pas rentrer. »

« Je sais. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça va être facile, parce que ça le sera pas, mais tu vas retourner au Kansas, et tu vas continuer de vivre.»

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire là bas ? Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que tenir un fusil et courir dans la jungle. »

« Tu sais tirer et tu sais jouer au poker. Mon vieux dirait que t'as tous les atouts pour réussir dans la vie. Mais mon vieux est en taule pour meurtre, donc vaut mieux pas l'écouter, je pense. » John se met à rire et Big Duck continue. « Tu sais, quand j'étais première classe comme toi, mon lieutenant m'a dit un jour que celui qui peut survivre au Viêt-Nam, peut survire à tout. Et je crois que t'as déjà survécu à deux Viêt-Nam. »

John le regarde et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ses yeux se remplissent de larmes tout à coup. Il n'a pas pleuré depuis plus de trois ans. Il pensait que la source s'était asséchée, faut croire que non. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, il a vécu bien pire qu'un feu de camp depuis les dernières larmes.

« Tu vas rentrer John, tu vas te sortir de cette merde. Tu vas laisser cette jungle derrière toi, te trouver une petite femme et faire plein de bébés. C'est un ordre. »

John sourit. Aucune larme n'a coulé mais elles étaient là. Elles sont déjà reparties, mais elles étaient là.

« Tu me vois avec des gosses, Lieutenant ? Moi ? »

« Yep. Toute une équipe de Softball. »

John étouffe un rire « Pourquoi pas deux équipes de foot tant qu'on y est ? Je pourrais organiser le superbowl dans mon jardin. Je me vois bien avec une tripotée de quaterbacks. »

En fait non, John ne se voit pas avec une tripotée de quaterbacks. Même pas avec un seul quaterback. Comment est ce qu'il pourrait ? Il n'a jamais eu de modèle, il ne sait pas ce qu'on est censé faire quand on se retrouve avec cette petite chose hurlante dans les bras. S'il devait s'en tenir au manuel d'Eric Winchester, il faudrait surement qu'il le cogne contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende plus. Son père ne faisait pas de différence entre le sommeil et le coma.

« Tu sais comment les gars t'appellent ? » dit Big Duck.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, il sait que John sait. Hey, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça à longueur de journée depuis deux ans. Alors il se contente de hocher la tête avec un demi sourire.

« Alors 'Papa', t'en déduit quoi ? »

« C'est pas parce que tous les gars m'appellent 'Papa' que je suis forcément doué pour ça. On t'appelle bien Big Duck alors que t'as pas une gueule de canard. »

C'est en le disant que John se rend compte de son erreur. En le disant et aussi en voyant le visage du Lieutenant se durcir. Il ne rigole pas. Il a même l'air très sérieux. Merde.

« Big Duck, hein ? »

John se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Merde ! Il fallait qu'il fasse une connerie à quelques heures de son départ. « Euh… Et bien… Disons que… »

« C'est _Lieutenant_ Big Duck, c'est clair ? »

John éclate de rire, le Lieutenant le suit de près.

« Hey, j'ai pas pris des morceaux de shrapnels dans les miches pendant quatre ans ici pour qu'on oublie mon grade, première classe Papa Winchester. »

« Pas de problèmes, _Lieutenant_ Big Stirduck. »

« Bon alors, pour en revenir à notre chèvre, tu sais pourquoi les gars t'appellent comme ça ? »

« Bah sans doute pour la même raison qu'on appelle Carl Jackson _Banana :_ parce qu'un jour quelqu'un qui avait trop bu ou trop fumé a crié ça à voix haute et que tous les autres qui avaient trop bu ou trop fumé s'en sont rappelé. »

John sourit, mais pas le Lieutenant. Il a l'air sérieux. Trop sérieux, ça inquiète John.

« Ils t'appellent comme ça parce que ce sont tous des ados boutonneux qui ne seraient même pas capables de se la tenir tout seuls en allant pisser si tu leur montrait pas comment faire. John, ces mecs regardent comment tu fais les choses avant de les faire eux mêmes. Et ils ne font pas ça parce que tu es meilleur, ils font ça parce qu'ils savent que tu vas prendre le temps de leur montrer. Ils savent comment tu leur parle, comment tu les rassures, ils recherchent ça. Dans cette merde, dans cette putain de jungle avec la pluie qui tombe non-stop, les gars ont besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui leur rappelle la maison. Et tu leur rappelles la maison, John, à tous. »

John n'est pas certain de comprendre. « Je leur rappelle la maison ? Mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est la maison moi, je veux juste rester ici. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu rentres. Tu as apporté un foyer à tous ces gars, maintenant, il faut que tu trouve le tien Papa. »

John soupire et regarde la jungle. Le soleil commence à se lever à l'horizon. Il ne pleut plus depuis deux jours maintenant mais les trombes qui sont tombées sans arrêt depuis le mois dernier ont laissé des traces de toutes les couleurs dans le ciel. On dirait une aquarelle. Une aquarelle qui sens le napalm et la mort.

--

John ne regarde pas dehors. Il a posé une main sur l'épaule de chacun des gars. Il a eu du mal à les regarder dans les yeux et maintenant il est dans l'hélico. Mama le regarde partir depuis la clôture où ils l'ont attaché. Mama c'est le nom qu'ils ont donné à la chèvre. C'est la chèvre de Papa après tout, c'est naturel qu'elle s'appelle comme ça. Au moins maintenant John peut dire que quelqu'un l'attend quelque part, accroché à une clôture au milieu de la jungle.

Il y a un autre mec dans l'hélico. En dehors du pilote et des deux autres gars qui tiennent les mitraillettes. C'est un mec comme John, un première classe ramené au pays. Bizarrement, il a l'air presqu'aussi dévasté que Winchester de quitter cet enfer. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il décide d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge et de se tourner vers lui. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il lui tend une main avec un sourire triste.

« John. John Winchester. »

L'autre le dévisage une seconde avant de lui renvoyer son sourire mélancolique.

« Singer. Robert Singer. »

--

_**Juin 1976**_

_--_

Alors que Mary rejoint John devant l'autel et que le prêtre commence à réciter ses conneries sur dieu et l'amour, 'Papa' jette un œil aux gars. Ils sont là, Kipp, Deacon et Brody, engoncés dans des costumes de pingouins ridicules. Le mariage à l'église valait le coup juste pour ça. En revanche, Bobby Singer est absent. Il est absent parce que lui et John se sont encore battus comme des chiffonniers et que Bobby est une vraie petite pétasse quand il s'agit de faire la gueule.

Big Duck, Morgan et Noboom sont la aussi. Il sont dans la tête de John, dans son cœur, dans ses veines. Noboom a faillit à son surnom. Il a finit par faire boum. Son ange gardien devait être en pause café.

Le Lieutenant n'est jamais revenu du Viêt-Nam, personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Une seconde il était là, à courir dans la jungle, et la seconde d'après, plus personne. Peut-être qu'il est allé rejoindre sa Jeannie. Peut-être qu'elle l'attend toujours. Personne ne le saura jamais. Tout ce que John sait, c'est qu'il est là maintenant. Il est là, avec Morgan, Noboom, et tous les autres.

Mary arrive devant lui, plus belle que l'aube vietnamienne après des mois de pluie, plus belle que tout ce que John a jamais vu de plus beau dans sa vie. Elle lui sourit et il se surprend à penser à Mama, qui doit être toujours en train de l'attendre, attachée à une clôture au milieu de la jungle.

--

**_TBC_**


	3. Goodbye Stranger

****

**The Johnny Lullabies**

**II**

**--**

**Goodbye Stranger**

Supertramp

1979

--

_Goodbye stranger, its been nice  
Hope you find your paradise  
Tried to see your point of view  
Hope your dreams will all come true_

--

_**Janvier 1979**_

--

« John… » La voix de Mary est douce. Trop peut-être, presque hésitante.

Il ne se retourne pas. Le front appuyé sur la surface glacée de la fenêtre, il laisse courir ses yeux sur le parking enneigé. Des mains incertaines glissent autour de sa taille et une douce chaleur l'envahi quand Mary se colle contre son dos. Son ventre rond l'empêche de s'approcher comme elle voudrait, de serrer aussi fort qu'elle devrait. Alors elle reste juste comme ça, les bras autour de lui, son ventre qui caresse à peine son dos et son visage caché contre son épaule.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

A aucun moment il ne laisse entrevoir à quel point il a besoin de ce contact, de la sentir près de lui, contre lui. Il ne laisse rien paraitre quand son cœur s'emballe rien qu'a l'idée du petit être recroquevillé dans le ventre de sa Mary, juste là, contre son dos. Il respire lentement, calmement, mais ses muscles sont tendus, ses poings sont serrés.

« John… Tu devrais y aller. » Murmure doucement sa femme.

« Je sais. » Répond-il.

Il soupire et pose une main sur celles de Mary, jointes juste au dessus de son nombril. Les doigts sont glacés. Son souffle lent dessine des nuages de buée sur la vitre. Dehors la neige tombe à gros flocons, recouvrant le parking du motel, transformant les voitures en ilots informes au milieu d'une mer blanche.

Avec une douceur dont il se sent à peine capable, il défait le nœud que les doigts de Mary forment sur son ventre. Il se libère de ses bras et se retourne vers elle. Ils sont si proches que leurs ventres se touchent, celui de Mary rond comme un ballon et rempli de vie, le sien solide de muscles et de cicatrices.

Elle le regarde sans rien dire, essayant certainement de lire quelque chose dans ces yeux sombres. John n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots. Tout ce qu'il a à dire est marqué dans ce regard, dans cette posture, dans ces foutues fossettes qui la font tomber à la renverse. Alors elle le regarde pour entendre tout ce qu'il ne dit pas.

Il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien. De toute façon il n'en a pas besoin. Il sait qu'elle lit en lui comme dans un livre. Il n'a pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais dès que Mary le regarde, elle sait. John Winchester est un homme de peu de mots et de beaucoup de silence. Et Mary comprend le silence.

Elle esquisse un demi-sourire et lève une main vers son visage. La paume est douce contre sa barbe de trois jours. Les doigts dessinent les contours de sa mâchoire avec une infinie douceur et s'aventurent plus haut. Lentement, en exploration, ils tâtonnent près de son œil. Il ne peut retenir le mouvement de recul et le soupir de douleur. Ca ne fait pas mal. Pas vraiment. C'est juste un réflexe.

John a connu bien pire qu'un poing dans la figure. Même si il a senti le choc jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Même si le coup dessine maintenant ses cercles concentriques autour du point d'impact, joli dégradé du violet au vert. L'index de Mary court sur toute l'envergure de la blessure, plus léger qu'une plume. Elle sourit.

« Tu veux encore de la glace ? »

John sera toujours surprit par l'innocence de ses questions, la douceur de son regard, l'honnêteté de son sourire. A chaque fois qu'il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer plus sans voir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, elle fait ce genre de chose, elle le regarde comme ça, elle lui demande s'il a besoin d'elle. Et la réponse est oui. Il a besoin d'elle. Il n'a pas besoin d'un sac de glace ou d'une putain d'escalope à apposer sur son œil, il a juste besoin qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle est exactement en train de faire. Alors, il sourit et secoue la tête, pas de glace.

« Va lui parler. » Dit-elle.

Il y a plus qu'une suggestion dans sa voix, mais ce n'est pas un ordre. John a assez entendu d'ordres dans sa vie pour les reconnaitre. Il a définitivement quitté les Marines il y trois ans. Ils étaient sa famille, mais il les a quittés. Il les a quitté parce Mary lui a appris la différence entre une menace et une promesse, entre la discipline et l'affection, entre la loyauté et l'amour. Elle lui a ouvert les yeux, elle lui a fait comprendre qu'une famille n'a pas besoin de rage et de sang pour tenir bon. Il y a d'autres moyens d'aimer la vie que de jouer avec la mort.

Alors il a quitté les Marines et rejoint Mary. Il se souvient d'une conversation qu'il a eu il y a longtemps, avec son lieutenant, là bas, au Viet Nam. C'est si loin. Comme dans une autre vie. Il se rappelle de moins en moins du visage de Big Duck mais les mots échangés cette nuit, devant le bucher au milieu de la jungle, ces mots là résonnent encore dans sa tête, _Tu as apporté un foyer à tous ces gars, maintenant, il faut que tu trouve le tien Papa._

Au départ il n'avait pas bien comprit ce que le Lieutenant voulait dire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un foyer. Il était juste le première classe Papa Winchester de la 501ème. Il n'était personne d'autre. En tout cas il n'était pas John Eric Winchester, fils de Eric Connard Winchester. Sa maison c'était simplement là où se posaient ses fesses et son foyer c'était Big Duck, Morgan, Brody et tous les autres.

Et puis un jour un ange avait croisé sa route et foutu tout ça en l'air. Mary avait explosé sur sa vie comme Big Boy sur Hiroshima. Elle avait balayé 'Papa Winchester' avec un seul baisé pour le rendre à son vrai propriétaire : John E. Winchester, l'homme, pas le soldat. Tout son univers s'était effondré comme un château de cartes, et il s'était rendu compte que le soleil passait bien mieux maintenant que les murs étaient tombés.

Son foyer est juste devant lui maintenant, une main tendrement posée sur sa joue, un sourire délicat sur un visage angélique et un ventre rempli de promesse et d'amour. Elle le regarde encore comme si elle essayait de découvrir toutes les vérités de l'univers dans ses yeux.

« Va lui parler, John. » Répète-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il soupire. Elle a raison. Evidemment. Les femmes ont une espèce de don pour toujours savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situations. Si John avait fait les choses à sa manière, ils seraient déjà loin d'ici. Il aurait pris ses clics, ses clacs et sa femme, les auraient jetés dans sa vieille Chevy et hasta la vista. Ils auraient laissé le Dakota dans le rétro.

Il aurait regretté après. Ca c'est certain. Il s'en serait mordu les doigts jusqu'au coude. Parce que s'il y a bien un truc que ni les Marines, ni Mary n'ont jamais pu altérer chez lui, c'est sa capacité sans limite à culpabiliser. Et planter son meilleur ami lors de l'enterrement de sa femme, c'est pitoyable.

Il était prêt à le faire pourtant. Vraiment.

Après que Bobby lui ait envoyé cette putain de droite dans l'œil – d'ailleurs il ne savait pas encore exactement par quel miracle il ne l'avait pas frappé en retour – John avait déboulé comme une tornade dans la chambre d'hôtel et commencé à jeter leurs affaires dans leurs valises.

Il avait fallut toute la diplomatie de Mary et son doigté exemplaire pour réussir à calmer son mari et à lui extirper le fin mot de l'histoire. Depuis John est silencieux, comme une stalagmite plantée devant la fenêtre.

Et Mary a raison. Evidemment. Il doit aller parler à Bobby. L'enterrement d'Anabel a lieu dans deux heures et John est toujours en jean. Il lui semble même qu'il y a un peu de sang sur son t-shirt. Putain. Il avait fallut qu'il emmerde Bobby aujourd'hui. Juste aujourd'hui.

Il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa grande gueule pour une fois, non ? Il mérite largement le coup de poing. Il en mérite même un bon paquet d'autres. A une autre époque il aurait foncé dans le premier bar à poivrots du coin et provoqué tous les connards capables de lui infliger la sentence dont il s'estimait coupable. _Si tu ne peux pas faire la peine, ne commet pas le crime_. Et John est très doué pour s'auto infliger sa justice.

Il sait qu'il doit parler à Bobby. Mary n'a pas besoin de le lui dire. Robert Singer Junior est son meilleur ami depuis sept ans, ils ont faillit s'entretuer une bonne centaine de fois, juste pour le principe (ou ce que Mary préfère appeler 'des divergences d'opinion', faut croire qu'elle maitrise plutôt bien l'art de l'euphémisme). Et aujourd'hui on enterre Anabel.

Anabel sur qui Bobby à tiré.

Anabel que Bobby à tué.

Anabel que Bobby aimait au moins autant que John aime Mary.

Légitime défense. Ouais. John sait pertinemment que Bobby est assez à l'aise avec son flingue et assez dégourdi en tant que vétéran du Viet-Nam pour savoir se démerder en cas d'agression. C'est surtout le concept de légitime défense contre Anabel qui est bizarre…

John ne comprends pas, il n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit possible. Mais il a vu les cicatrices. Il était à l'hôpital quand les médecins ont recousu les quatre coups de couteau qu'elle lui a planté dans le ventre et les deux dans la jambe.

Nom de dieu.

John ne connaissait pas vraiment Anabel, mais il connait Bobby. Il suffisait de voir ses joues virer à l'écarlate sitôt qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Bobby avait mis plus de temps que John pour se rendre compte qu'il était dingue de cette fille. Il avait mis du temps à se l'admettre, à réaliser à quel point son cœur de soldat était en train de fondre, exactement comme celui de John fond pour sa Mary.

John était même allé au mariage de ces deux là. Il était célibataire à l'époque et la simple idée de se lier à quelqu'un pour toute la vie lui donnait des frissons. Il s'était foutu de la gueule de Bobby, engoncé dans son costume de pingouin, les mains moites, alors qu'il attendait sa dulcinée devant l'autel. Il ne savait pas encore que ce serait son tour l'année suivante. Et il ne savait pas non plus que Bobby ne viendrait pas, pour une histoire de bagnole et à cause d'une dispute téléphonique de plus de 3h. Leur record actuel.

Et tout ça pour en arriver là. Anabel qui pête littéralement les plombs. Si elle avait été au Viêt-Nam avec eux, ça aurait été plus facile à diagnostiquer. Dépression post-traumatique, syndrome paranoïaque, réminiscence d'agents chimiques… Mais Anabel n'avait pas plus fait le Viêt-Nam que la reine d'Angleterre. C'était une fille de la campagne, une fille simple et généreuse, une fille bien, parfaite pour Bobby, pour autant que John ait pu en juger.

Le choc sur son meilleur ami a été terrible. John ne peut même pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il arrivait la même chose à Mary. De toute façon, n'importe comment qu'il pose le problème dans sa tête, il ne peut même pas concevoir d'appuyer sur la détente. Qu'elle le poignarde autant qu'elle veut, il préférerait mourir par elle que vivre sans elle.

Maintenant Bobby est en miette. Il n'a ni parlé, ni mangé, ni dormi pendant trois jours après « l'incident ». John est venu dès qu'il a su. Il a planté Mike au garage et Mary à la maison et il a sauté dans sa bagnole dès que l'hôpital l'a appelé.

Trois jours plus tard Mary l'a rejoint en train, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment conseillé dans son état, mais elle connait bien son homme. Elle connait bien son John et son impulsivité, elle connait aussi sa tendance à dire et faire n'importe quoi pour cacher sa douleur. Il était simplement hors de question de le laisser seul avec Bobby pour cet enterrement là.

Et elle a vraiment bien fait de rester. Parce que John et Bobby en sont carrément venus aux mains. Singer est aveuglé par la douleur, il délire, il imagine des choses. Il parle d'Anabel la bave aux lèvres, les yeux entièrement noirs, en train de se jeter sur lui, un couteau à la main. Il parle d'une fumée opaque qui s'est envolé de sa bouche sitôt que son corps sans vie à touché le sol. Il délire et personne ne peut le persuader du contraire, même pas John.

Il a essayé pourtant. Il a essayé de lui dire que ce genre de chose arrivait parfois, que certaines personnes souffraient de maladies à la con dont il ne se rappelait même plus les noms et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. John a souvenir d'une conversation où Bobby avait révélé que la mère d'Anabel était maniaco-dépressive. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais si ça touche le cerveau, ça suffit à expliquer les choses.

Mais à ce niveau Bobby a besoin de plus consistant qu'un simple « _Désolé mais ça arrive, condoléances _». Malheureusement John n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à offrir. La violence des événements lui a volé tous ses mots. Il n'est même pas convaincu lui-même que ce genre de choses arrive vraiment. Dans la réalité.

Anabel était surement cinglée jusqu'à la moelle depuis le départ et Bobby trop aveuglément amoureux pour s'en rendre compte. Evidemment ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il faut dire à l'homme qui enterre sa femme aujourd'hui. John est le pire des meilleurs amis, doublé d'un abruti congénital et il mérite amplement le coup qu'il a reçu.

Mary le désarme avec son regard innocent, avec tout ce qu'elle lui offre dans un simple sourire. Il finit par sourire lui aussi. Il se débarrasse de la main envahissante qui triture son œil endolori et resserre ses bras autour de sa femme. Il peut à peine en faire le tour sans écraser son gros ventre contre le sien et cette perspective lui arrache un rire. Mary lui frappe doucement l'arrière de la tête et pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Ose dire que je suis trop grosse et je t'éclate l'autre œil. »

Le sourire de John fait trois fois le tour de sa tête en semant ses délicieuses fossettes partout sur son visage. Il se penche en avant, par dessus le petit bonhomme recroquevillé dans ce gros ventre, pour embrasser sa Mary. Elle se laisse faire. De toute façon, elle n'oppose jamais beaucoup de résistance quand il lui sort ce sourire là, il s'en est très vite rendu compte.

C'est une des choses qu'il n'arrivera jamais à comprendre à propos de Mary. Elle le mène littéralement à la baguette la plupart du temps mais sitôt qu'il sourit de la bonne façon, elle se transforme en une grosse flaque de pâte à modeler dont il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Un des mystères féminins auquel il n'aura jamais accès mais qui, avouons le, lui rend plutôt service.

Lentement - presque par accident - l'une de ses mains s'aventure un peu plus bas, et tombe sur des courbes restées trop longtemps inexplorées. Mary recule tout à coup, un air de… et bien un air de maman en colère sur le visage, comme si elle venait de surprendre un enfant en flagrant délit, la main dans le pot de confiture. John joue les innocents, tente l'un de ses regards de petit garçon malheureux qui marchent de temps en temps.

« C'est jour d'enterrement Winchester, surveille tes mains. » Dit elle en tentant de rester sérieuse.

Et elle s'éloigne pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le plantant là, seul dans son pantalon. Il a l'habitude maintenant, il n'espérait pas vraiment une folle partie de jambes en l'air là tout de suite. Il a le frétillant au pain sec et à l'eau depuis des mois, les joies de la maternité. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et si John n'est pas positivement têtu par définition, il ne s'appelle plus Winchester. Alors il essaie. Depuis à peu près trois mois maintenant…

Il se passe une main sur le visage et soupire parce qu'il sait qu'il y a bien plus grave qu'un frétillant solitaire. Il reste immobile encore quelques secondes, essayant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour franchir cette porte et retrouver son meilleur ami, l'accompagner dans son deuil et lui dire au combien il est désolé.

--

_**Janvier 1984**_

--

Bobby avait refusé de voir John ce jour là. Le jour de l'enterrement. Winchester était venu dans son beau costume noir avec un œil gonflé et des regrets pleins la bouche mais Singer l'avait rejeté, repoussé, insulté.

« _Je ne veux plus te voir ! Ni ici ni ailleurs ! Dégage !_ » étaient les derniers mots échangés entre ceux qui avaient autrefois été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ce sont les mots qui résonnent dans la tête de John alors qu'il serre le volant de l'Impala à s'en incruster les doigts dans le plastique. Il entend encore la voix et il voit encore les traits déformés par la colère lui cracher le venin.

A l'époque il était jeune, con et insouciant. Alors il avait fait ce que Bobby demandait, il était partit et n'était jamais revenu. Plusieurs fois il avait eu envie de décrocher son téléphone ou de simplement rouler jusqu'au Dakota pour aller s'ouvrir une bière avec son vieux pote… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse souffrir autant du deuil de cette amitié là. Bobby ne voulait pas le voir et John Winchester n'était pas homme à se présenter la queue entre les jambes pour demander pardon. Il ne savait pas faire ça.

Mais c'était avant.

Aujourd'hui, il suffit qu'il regarde les deux petites créatures recroquevillées sous une couverture sur la banquette arrière pour ravaler sa putain de fierté et faire ce dont il pensait être incapable.

Il connait la route par cœur, même après cinq ans. Il a regardé la carte avant de venir, mais c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il sait exactement où tourner, où aller.

La maison de Bobby se dessine dans l'obscurité brumeuse d'un hiver du Dakota. Les phares viennent écraser leur faisceau sur des murs décrépits et un jardin à l'abandon, comme si la bâtisse avait elle aussi porté un deuil. John arrête l'Impala là où il l'arrêtait toujours, ce qui paraît être des siècles auparavant.

L'image dans le rétroviseur lui rappelle à quel point il a besoin de faire ça et à quel point l'orgueil est déplacé maintenant. John reste simplement assis là, à regarder son souffle se changer en nuage de buée. Des frissons lui parcourent l'échine alors qu'il essaie de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour sortir de la voiture.

Une silhouette se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte de la maison. John reconnaît la carrure et l'attitude. Il remarque aussi le métal qui prolonge son bras, un Remington à vue de nez. Un ultime coup d'œil au rétroviseur lui donne l'élan de bravoure dont il manquait et John quitte la chaleur de l'habitacle pour la nuit glaciale du Dakota.

La silhouette à la porte ne bouge pas. Elle regarde simplement, ni passive, ni agressive, juste posée là, solidement ancrée sur ses deux pieds. Au fur et à mesure que John avance vers elle, il distingue mieux les changements. Il voit toutes les traces que la mort d'Anabel ont laissé sur cet homme.

Et la chasse aussi. Parce que John sait maintenant. Il sait qu'Anabel n'était pas folle. Il sait que Bobby n'a rien imaginé. Il sait qu'il s'est lancé dans cette croisade mystérieuse pour la venger.

Ils sont face à face maintenant. John baisse les yeux, il a trop de mal à supporter ce regard là. C'est comme de planter une lame dans une vieille blessure. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Bobby ne bouge pas d'un pouce et John sait que le fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore pris un coup de chevrotine n'est pas nécessairement bon signe.

Il se racle la gorge et ouvre la bouche une première fois sans réussir à formuler le moindre mot, puis une seconde et cette fois il murmure quelque chose.

« Les garçons ont besoin d'un repas chaud et d'un endroit pour dormir… on… on serra partis demain à l'aube… »

C'est une question, ça ressemble à un supplique, et sa gorge se resserre autour de chaque mots. Il attend la sentence de Bobby, les yeux humides, les mains tremblantes et le cœur dans la gorge.

Son vieil ami le regarde simplement, sans aucune expression sur le visage et John plonge le nez dans ses chaussures. Il commence à essayer de rassembler ses forces pour affronter le regard de ces deux petits anges quand il devra leur annoncer qu'ils n'auront que de l'air à diner et un plaid de pic-nic râpé pour seule couverture.

Finalement il sent le poids et la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule. Il lève les yeux et découvre le visage de son meilleur ami. Pas celui du type qui l'a frappé et chassé le jour de l'enterrement, non, le type qu'il a rencontré dans l'hélico qui le ramenait au pays, tant d'années auparavant. Bobby sourit, un sourire triste, en resserrant sa poigne sur l'épaule de John. Il incline la tête vers l'intérieur de sa maison, illuminé, chaud et qui dégage un délicieux fumé que John a attribué à un gigot d'agneau.

« Je crois que j'ai fait dix fois trop de bouffe pour moi tout seul. Je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Et puis… j'ai hâte de rencontrer mes neveux. »

John sourit. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait encore la force. Mais sourire est tout ce qu'il arrive à faire maintenant. Bobby, toujours une main sur son épaule, l'attire vers lui et John se retrouve enserré dans une étreinte qui lui avait manqué depuis cinq ans. Il s'accroche à Bobby comme si ça vie en dépendait, et ce soir, c'est un peu le cas.

--

**_TBC_**


	4. Nothing but a good time

****

**The Johnny Lullabies**

**III**

--

**Nothing but a good time**

Poison

1988

_--_

_You see, I raise a toast to all of us  
Who are breaking our backs every day  
If wanting the good life is such a crime  
Lord, then put me away  
_

--

**_Avril 1988_**

--

Ca doit être la septième. En tout cas ce n'est pas la huitième. Il le saurait si c'était la huitième. Non, John décide que sept est un bon chiffre et que c'est probablement la septième bière qu'il s'envoie ce soir. Compter est une vieille habitude de marines, ça aide à garder l'esprit clair et à savoir où on en est dans la descente. Et actuellement, il ouvre sa septième bière. Enfin en tout cas selon ses calculs qui sont peut être altérés par les quatre whisky. Ca il est sur, c'est quatre et pas cinq, ni trois. Il aime bien boire des chiffres paires.

Les marines ne lui ont pas seulement appris à garder le fil de la dose d'alcool qu'il siffle, ils lui ont aussi offert une sacré constitution. Six ou sept (mais pas huit) bières et quatre whisky plus tard, John commence juste à se sentir partir. Avant ça c'était simplement la tête qui tourne et les reflexes en veille, maintenant il commence à rigoler pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'est une solide indication que la huitième bière ou le cinquième whisky le feront ronfler.

John connaît parfaitement ses paliers dans l'alcool et il sait que la phase euphorique finit toujours beaucoup trop vite par une descente vertigineuse au pays de Morphée et un réveil incertain avec un groupe de hard rock dans le crâne. C'est pour ça qu'il sait qu'il n'en est qu'à la septième bière : il à juste envie de rire. Il ne pense à rien de ce à quoi il devrait penser.

Quelque part du verre se brise et quelqu'un éclate de rire tellement fort à côté de lui que ça le fait sursauter.

« J'te préviens, c'est toi qui va ramasser cette merde Bill ! » S'amuse Ellen.

Elle est assise sur les genoux de son homme, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre fermement agrippé à son daïkiri. Un rire gras et puissant écrase littéralement les Stones qui s'époumonent dans le juke box. C'est celui de Bill Harvelle, bien sur. John n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ri aussi fort que lui, c'est à en faire trembler les murs.

Il a l'air niais à regarder par terre la bouteille qu'il vient de faire tomber comme si c'était arrivé par l'opération du Saint Esprit et non pas parce qu'il est complètement bourré et agite sans raison les bras dans tous les sens. John éclate de rire, tout comme Bobby, Caleb, Idaho et Jim. Pardon, pasteur Jim.

Le padre à une bonne descente lui aussi, faut pas s'étonner si le vin de messe disparaît du côté de Blue Earth. Mais il n'est pas ivre, en tout cas pas selon la définition de l'ivresse par John Winchester. 'Pompette' ne fait pas vraiment partie des stades par lesquels un marines passe quand il décide de boire.

Jim s'est arrêté après sa deuxième bière et son premier whisky. Compter les verres des autres, c'est aussi un truc militaire. Ca permet de jauger son adversaire, de savoir si on est plus défoncé que lui et si on a une chance de lui botter le cul si la situation se détériore.

Compter les verres des autres alors que les siens défilent rapidement, c'est tout un art, mais c'est aussi un exercice de concentration qui permet de sombrer moins vite. Et c'est surtout une vieille habitude. Plus les verres se vident et plus John à du mal à se rappeler et plus il sait qu'il est en train d'atteindre le point de rupture. C'est le moment où l'alcool ne devient plus drôle du tout. Alors il pause son sixième ou septième verre sur la table tant qu'il a encore assez de self control pour le faire.

« Non mais vous m'écoutez ? J'étais en train de parler là ! » S'énerve Caleb.

Sept et quatre pour lui, égalité avec John. Sauf qu'il est moitié plus petit et moitié moins épais donc techniquement, il est moitié plus déchiré. Et ça se voit. Caleb est en phase terminale, posez le dans un coin et il s'endort. En attendant il semble avoir quelque chose de passionnant à raconter puisque c'est la troisième fois qu'il intervient pour raconter une histoire dont le début s'est perdu il y a plus d'une heure de ça.

« J'vais pisser. » S'écrit tout à coup Idaho en se levant brutalement.

Il manque de retomber aussitôt et Ellen quitte les genoux de son mari pour l'aider à se tenir droit.

« Ca va aller ? »

Idaho lui envoie son plus beau sourire de mec bourré et fait OK avec le pouce avant de partir en titubant vers la porte du roadhouse.

« Les toilettes sont derrière, Idaho ! » S'écrie Ellen.

L'intéressé ne se retourne pas et continue d'avancer comme s'il était sur le pont d'un bateau pendant une tempête. Il lève les deux mains en l'air avant de répondre.

« Faut que j'm'aère la bite. »

Et il sort.

Ellen ne relève même pas. Si elle devait commencer à s'offusquer de toutes les vulgarités qui volent dans son saloon à longueur de journée, elle aurait déjà des cheveux blancs. Elle se contente de reprendre Bill de temps en temps et de tacler tous ceux qui osent ouvrir la bouche devant sa petite Jo. Elle n'a aucunement l'intention de revivre la confrontation avec le maitre d'école scandalisé se s'être fait traité de fils de pute par une gamine de six ans et bien décidé à appeler les services sociaux. Ce fils de pute.

« Donc, c'que j'disais… » Poursuit Caleb qui n'a même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était parti « c'est que quand j'ai tiré dessus, il a fait pouf. Et je ne pense pas que ça doive faire pouf. »

« Hum… Et ça doit faire quoi selon toi ? » Demande Jim qui, étrangement, semble savoir de quoi il retourne.

John a zappé le début de cette conversation. Il ne sait pas ce qui a fait pouf et il sait encore moins si ça devait faire pouf. Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est qu'il a envie de rire. Il a le cœur léger. Il ne pense pas à la gamine qui est morte la semaine dernière parce qu'il est arrivé trop tard. Il ne pense pas non plus à la plaie sur son bras qu'il à recousu tout seul pour ne pas effrayer les garçons.

Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au nombre de bières que chacun s'est enfilé. Il se sent bien, à sa place, à l'aise, en sécurité. C'est en sentiment qu'il a très peu le loisir de ressentir. La sécurité… ce n'est pas tellement pour lui en fait. Il se moque éperdument de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, il demande juste à vivre assez longtemps pour sa vengeance. Il s'inquiète pour les garçons par contre.

Tout le temps.

Chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour n'est qu'une perpétuelle angoisse de perdre les deux seules choses au monde pour lesquelles il vaille la peine de vivre.

Sauf maintenant.

Parce que maintenant, il ne pense même pas à eux. Oh il ne les a pas oublié, non, ça de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas même s'il le voulait. Cependant il a bu juste assez pour ne plus ressentir les mains glacées de l'angoisse, du doute et de la culpabilité se refermer sur lui. Il est avec des gens à qui il peut parler de Mary et de ce qui lui est arrivé sans craindre qu'ils ne lui jettent des pierres ou qu'ils ne fondent en larmes.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois cependant, que John se confie à Dean. Mon dieu. Comme si un gosse traumatisé de neuf ans avait besoin que son père ne pleure sur son épaule. Mais parfois c'était juste insoutenable, et John avait viscéralement besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait besoin de pleurer et qu'on l'écoute, qu'on le rassure. Et dans ces moments là, souvent il n'y avait que son aîné au regard vieux de quelques siècles et à la force de cent hommes.

Parce que Dean n'avait jamais cédé. Il n'avait jamais flanché, quelque soit le poids que John ait délesté sur lui. Il était toujours resté jusqu'à ce que la crise passe, jusqu'à ce que toutes les choses qui devaient être dites le soient, que toutes les larmes aient coulé et que le chagrin soit remplacé par la honte.

John était certainement le pire père de toute l'histoire de l'humanité mais par un incroyable mic mac cosmique il se retrouvait avec les deux plus merveilleux fils qu'un homme ne puisse jamais rêver. Il voyait Mary dans chacun de leurs gestes et ça le tuait chaque jour un peu plus. Alors il avait vraiment besoin du Roadhouse. C'était une soupape de sécurité, un havre de paix dans le no man's land démoniaque que le monde était devenu. Ici tout allait bien. Ici John pouvait tomber la muraille sans culpabiliser, sans risquer d'entrainer qui que ce soit dans sa chute.

« Oh, Johnny ! » intervient soudain Bill, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Caleb marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible à Jim, de toute évidence ils discutent des bruits que devraient ou non faire les créatures quand on leur tire dessus. Encore une conversation que tout le monde niera avoir eu le lendemain matin. John lève le nez vers les Harvelle, Ellen sur les genoux de Bill, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Avant que j'oublie, tu as le nouveau numéro de téléphone d'Elkins ? » lui demande Bill.

C'est bien le genre de Bill ça. Il à l'air complètement ivre, il parle de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi depuis des heures en gesticulant et voilà que tout à coup il redevient sérieux et demande quelque chose d'important. John doit se concentrer pour saisir exactement le sens de la question. Ok, Bill veut le nouveau numéro de téléphone de Daniel Elkins. Il essaie de réfléchir à la bonne réponse mais rien ne vient, aucun chiffre n'apparaît mystérieusement dans son cerveau et il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'un sourire idiot.

Ellen vole à son secours en désignant son sac qui gît sur une table à quelques mètres.

« Je pense qu'il est inscrit quelque part dans ton journal, Johnny. » Dit elle en souriant et John déteste le ton qu'elle emploie.

Il est saoul, ok, mais il déteste qu'on le materne et qu'on le traite comme un mioche. Il fronce les sourcils dans une moue qu'il à piqué à Sammy quand Dean l'oblige à finir ses épinards. Lentement il se lève en essayant de donner l'impression que c'était ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire depuis le début et se dirige vers son sac pour y chercher son journal et ce foutu numéro à la con.

John se débat quelques secondes avec la fermeture éclair et finit par la vaincre dans un râle de triomphe. Ellen et Bill l'observent en souriant, Caleb et Jim continuent de débattre, Bobby regarde son verre comme s'il essayait de boire avec les yeux et Idaho est toujours en train de s'aérer quand John pousse un cri de surprise.

« Nom de dieu ! Merde ! Merde ! » S'écrit il, s'attirant les regards concernés de tous les autres.

« John ? » Demande prudemment Ellen « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Winchester a les deux mains plongées dans son sac et il se retourne vers ses amis avec un masque de pure horreur sur le visage. Ses yeux légèrement vitreux sont remplis de larmes.

« Merde ! Merde ! » Répète-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Johnny ?! » Demande Bobby avec insistance.

Sous les vapeurs d'alcool, l'instinct de la chasse s'est réveillé pour Caleb, Bill, Bobby et Jim qui dévisagent maintenant leur ami, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. John ne semble pas spécialement inquiet, mais il à l'air misérable, accablé, comme si quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire dans son sac.

« C'est le lapin ! J'ai le lapin ! Merde ! Merde ! Il faut que je parte ! »

L'alcool le rend presque hystérique alors qu'il tente de refermer son sac en brutalisant la fermeture. Les autres se lèvent, s'approchent lentement en essayant de comprendre.

« Quel lapin ? De quoi il parle ? » Demande Ellen à Bobby.

Elle s'adresse à lui car elle sait que John est son meilleur ami. Si quelqu'un ici est au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans la caboche fêlée de Winchester, c'est forcément lui. Mais ce soir il semble aussi désarmé que les autres et hausse les épaules en totale incompréhension.

« Tu as Monsieur Lapin, Johnny ? » Demande tout à coup Jim.

Tout le monde se retourne vers le pasteur, et John aussi. Aucune larme ne coule mais ses yeux sont humides. Il acquiesce et plonge une main dans son sac. Il en ressort un lapin en peluche tout râpé qu'il présente au pasteur avec un air absolument dévasté sur le visage.

Jim semble comprendre de quoi il s'agit et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air concerné.

« Quelqu'un doit être en train d'hurler à la mort… » Murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire et John hoche la tête.

Bobby se met à rire, comme s'il était lui aussi dans la confidence. Caleb, Bill et Ellen se sentent soudainement exclus de la secte dédiée à ce pauvre lapin, qui soit dit en passant, à l'air légèrement anachronique à côté d'un 347 magnum et autres 'ustensiles' qui meublent le sac d'un chasseur.

« Tu as une peluche Johnny… ? » Interroge Caleb avec une voix rendue plus stupide encore par l'alcool.

John lui lance un regard noir et replonge l'animal dans son sac.

« Faut que je parte. » crache-t-il, comme s'il était soudainement en colère pour une raison connue de lui seul.

Bobby l'attrape par le bras alors qu'il balance son sac par dessus son épaule.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, tu ne vas pas prendre la bagnole dans cet état. Dean s'est certainement occupé de tout. »

« C'est pas à lui de s'occuper de ça ! Si Sam pique une crise parce que j'ai pris le lapin, c'est pas à Dean de s'occuper de ça ! Il faut que j'y aille ! » S'écrie John, bouillant de rage.

« Hey ! Calme-toi ! T'es en colère pour quoi exactement là ?? » Rétorque Bobby en se plaçant stratégiquement pile devant lui.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes capables de se tenir droit face à un John Winchester en furie, mais Bobby à de la bouteille. Il n'a pas plus peur des mots qu'il pourrait entendre que des poings qu'il pourrait se prendre. Il connaît parfaitement son adversaire. John le regarde droit dans les yeux pendant d'interminables secondes. Sa mâchoire tendue et ses poings serrés finissent par se relâcher et il soupire en passant une main sur son visage.

« Je… Je devrais être là bas. Je ne devrais pas… Merde. Je suis en train de me saouler comme une merde alors que je devrais être là bas. C'est pas à Dean de s'occuper de Sam… »

Bobby soupire et jette un œil à Jim. C'est lui le pasteur, c'est lui qui sait faire de belles phrases. Parfois il faut moins de verres que prévu pour passer du côté obscur de l'alcool. John est en pleine descente de son trip euphorique et c'est un pauvre lapin en peluche qui est à blâmer. Un t-shirt à rayures et deux oreilles longuement mâchouillées rappellent à ce chasseur endurci tous ses échecs en tant que père.

Mon dieu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? De quel droit s'accorde-t-il cette pause quand son fils de neuf ans doit être en train d'affronter seul l'ouragan Sam ? Parce que John préfère affronter deux Wendigos qu'un seul Sammy sans Monsieur Lapin. Le gosse refuse catégoriquement d'aller se coucher sans une oreille de ce machin dans la bouche. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, mais Sammy est au moins aussi têtu que John et Mary réunis. Il hurle à la mort, pleurniche, s'agite dans tous les sens, casse des choses tant qu'il n'a pas Monsieur Lapin. Et ce soir Dean est seul pour gérer la situation parce que _Mister_ _Father of the Year_ à décidé d'aller prendre du bon temps avec ses potes plutôt que de rester avec ses fils. John a juste envie d'aller s'allonger sur des rails et d'attendre qu'un putain de train lui passe dessus.

L'alcool n'est certainement pas étranger à l'intensité de sa réaction, mais peu importe. Il savait déjà qu'il était mal barré pour la médaille d'or de la paternité, là il vient juste de creuser un trou jusqu'en Chine pour l'enterrer.

Jim s'approche. Maintenant que la violence est passée, il peut opérer sa magie. Il n'est pas très doué pour donner les coups ni même les recevoir, mais il sait parler. Et pour une raison non encore élucidée, John l'écoute. Pourtant Winchester n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'estime pour Dieu et ses représentants qu'il accuse de lui avoir volé Mary, mais par un étrange phénomène, les mots du pasteur réussissent toujours à franchir la muraille.

« Johnny, tu as le droit d'avoir des moments à toi, tu sais. Les garçons peuvent prendre soin d'eux de temps à autre. Dieu autorise qu'on prenne du bon temps. Il pardonne. » Dit il doucement.

« Oh, Dieu me pardonne, tant mieux pour lui. Maintenant faut que j'aille expliquer ça à mon fils. » Crache Winchester en réponse.

La colère est revenue, mais elle est moins brulante. Elle est dirigée contre lui même maintenant, elle n'irradie plus comme une supernova. Jim et Bobby restent concentrés sur John alors que Bill, Ellen et Caleb essaient de remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre.

« Tu as un fils ? » demande Ellen, l'étonnement non dissimulé dans sa voix.

Elle connaît John depuis deux ans maintenant. Il fait parti du cercle très restreint des gens qu'elle appelle 'des amis', des gens en qui elle a confiance, des gens avec qui elle n'a pas peur de laisser sa petite Joanna. Et maintenant ça ? Quoi ? John a un fils ?

Depuis deux ans John Winchester n'est qu'un chasseur solitaire engagé dans une vengeance sanguinaire pour la mémoire de sa femme. Et il a un fils ? Nom de dieu…

Bill et Caleb semblent aussi estomaqués qu'elle.

John la dévisage et une myriade d'émotions passe sur son visage. Il a l'air en colère, triste, désolé et on dirait qu'il vient de réaliser qu'il a commis une erreur. Finalement il soupire et hoche la tête, offrant à Ellen la confirmation qu'elle attendait.

« Nom de dieu ! Et depuis quand ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournent vers John alors qu'il passe une main sur son visage pour essayer de regagner une contenance.

« Neuf ans. » Répond-il lentement.

Alors qu'Harvelle commence à acquiescer, il se racle la gorge et ajoute :

« Pour l'aîné. Cinq pour le plus jeune. »

Bill à la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Caleb sourit et John n'est même pas certain qu'il comprenne de quoi on parle. Quand a Ellen, elle a juste l'air en colère.

« Tu comptais nous dire ça un jour ? » Questionne-t-elle sur un ton très peu équivoque sur son humeur.

John la regarde droit dans les yeux quand il répond « Non. »

Et il est parfaitement honnête. Bobby et Jim savent que Sam et Dean existent parce qu'a un moment ou à un autre, ça c'est avéré nécessaire. Mais John connaît les chasseurs, il traine suffisamment du côté du roadhouse pour savoir comment ils sont. Le monde de la chasse est sombre et brutal, il laisse son empreinte sur chaque homme et femme qui en prend le chemin. Cette noirceur, cette violence, elle n'a rien à faire autour de ses fils. Bill et Ellen ont fait leur choix en élevant Jo là dedans, John a fait le sien en éliminant Sam et Dean de l'équation. John Winchester est un chasseur solitaire. Quiconque aurait la bonne idée de le faire chier ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'a lui directement et n'aurait aucun autre moyen de l'atteindre. Aucun.

John va les préparer pour la chasse. Il a déjà commencé avec Dean. Le gosse est capable de démonter et remonter n'importe quel fusil d'assaut en moins de trente secondes. Il dégomme neuf cannettes sur dix à 50 mètres avec un 9 millimètre, mais surtout il sait. Il sait précisément ce contre quoi il devra se battre. Et c'est un fardeau bien assez lourd. John ne mêlera pas ses enfants à cette bande de dingues kamikazes qui passent leurs journées à traquer et à tuer. Pas s'il a son mot à dire sur la question.

Evidemment pour ça il faudrait qu'il évite de boire comme un trou et de faire une crise de panique au sujet d'un lapin en peluche.

Désormais Ellen le dévisage en tapant du pied dans cette attitude classique de la personne outrée. Bill reste interdit, surprit certainement mais pas aussi vexé qu'il serait en droit de l'être. Caleb semble juste essayer de comprendre ce qu'il fait debout avec la main sur la crosse de son arme.

« Il faut que je rentre. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

--

Bobby et Jim ont fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de ramener Winchester à la raison, pour l'empêcher de prendre la voiture avec un tel degré d'alcool dans le sang. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris c'est que l'angoisse et la culpabilité ont littéralement purgé John de tout ce qu'il a pu boire ce soir, il se sent plus sobre que jamais. Il se sent concentré, actif, prêt à tuer, juste comme avant une chasse. Cette excitation déplacée, c'est tout ce qu'il reste d'une soirée de beuverie quand le père se réveille sous la glace du chasseur.

Idaho, qui n'a absolument rien suivit à l'histoire, et Caleb, qui a suivit plus ou moins mais ne se rappellera de rien demain matin, partagent une chambre à l'arrière du roadhouse. L'incident du lapin en peluche leur passe littéralement au dessus de la tête. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ce sera toujours deux personnes de moins dont John devra se méfier. Un vieux dicton qu'il a apprit dans les marines lui revient en mémoire : deux personnes peuvent garder un secret si l'une d'elle est morte. John ne sait pas exactement jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller s'il pensait que les chasseurs pouvaient menacer Sam et Dean, mais il sait que ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

Il a chargé sa voiture et s'apprête à repartir. Il est à deux heures de route. Moins, s'il roule à la Winchester. Il préféré ne pas appeler, si Dean à réussi à calmer son frère et à le coucher, il ne va certainement pas ruiner ses efforts avec une sonnerie de téléphone.

Quelqu'un approche derrière lui et il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartient ce pas léger et déterminé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Ellen ? »

Elle expire lourdement quand il se retourne pour lui faire face. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine mais elle n'a plus vraiment l'air en colère. Il y a autre chose sur son visage, peut-être de la déception.

« Ils s'appellent comment ? »

John soupire et se gratte machinalement la mâchoire. « Rufus et Mac. »

Ellen se met à rire « Tu les as appelé comme les chiens de Bobby ? »

« C'est lui qui a copié. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Sam et Dean d'après ce que j'ai entendu, hein ? »

Il acquiesce. Un demi-sourire se faufile sur son visage. C'est dingue comme le simple fait d'entendre leurs noms le rend heureux.

Elle hausse les sourcils en souriant « Deux Winchester de plus. C'est une grande nouvelle.»

C'est une trêve, John le sait. C'est une façon de dire qu'elle était en colère, mais qu'elle comprend. Et c'est aussi une invitation. Une invitation qu'il n'acceptera pas. Il lui offre un sourire, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend. Quelques secondes se perdent avant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'obtiendra pas ce qu'elle veut.

« Tu ne les amèneras pas ici, hein ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de répondre. Monsieur Lapin est toujours dans sa main droite avec ses vieilles oreilles mâchonnées qui lui tombe sur le museau.

« Il faut que je rende ce petit bonhomme à son propriétaire. » Dit John en désignant la peluche.

Ellen acquiesce. Elle le regarde monter dans la voiture et juste avant qu'il ne ferme la portière, elle l'appelle.

« John, je respecte ton choix, même si je ne le comprends pas vraiment. Je veux juste que tu saches… ils seront toujours les bienvenus ici. Tout comme toi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard un moteur de V8 déchire la nuit paisible et Ellen s'en retourne vers son roadhouse, son mari et sa fille.

--

_**Avril 1995**_

--

John est seul pour finir sa quatrième bière sur le pas de la porte. .

C'est terminé.

Les soirées avec sa famille d'adoption, le roadhouse, tout ça. C'est terminé. Bobby, Jim, Caleb et Idaho restent des amis fidèles, mais ça ne change rien au trou noir qui grandit dans sa poitrine. Il a perdu plus qu'un collaborateur en perdant Bill. Il a perdu un mentor, un ami, un frère. Il a perdu le droit d'entrer dans ce bar et d'être un type quelconque qui passe du bon temps. Il a surtout perdu un peu de son humanité en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.

Une voiture arrive sur le parking, attrapant John dans ses phares comme un animal traqué. Il reste assis, les coudes sur les genoux, la bière qui pend mollement dans ses mains jointes. Une portière claque, quelqu'un approche. John ne relève pas la tête. Il connaît ce moteur, ce pas, cette présence qui arrive sur lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » Murmure-t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Il ne voit que les bouts abimés d'une vieille paire de santiags, posée juste devant lui.

« Des réponses. »

Il soupire. « Tu les as déjà eu. »

« La vérité alors. » Rétorque la voix.

Cette fois John lève les yeux. Il rencontre ceux de la femme, plus durs et froids que jamais.

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, Ellen. Tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens. »

« Va te faire foutre, je ne veux pas de ta merde, je veux la vérité. »

John se lève, il est plus grand qu'elle, plus large, plus imposant, et il sait quel effet ont ses yeux noirs sur les gens. Ellen ne se démonte pas, elle n'a pas peur, elle ne se laisse pas impressionner, elle sait parfaitement à quel jeu il joue et elle ne le laissera pas gagner. Elle ne peut pas se le permettre, elle a trop besoin de savoir.

« Rentre chez toi. »

C'est un murmure lent et guttural. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle appellerait ça de l'intimidation. De toute façon elle à l'impression de ne plus le connaitre du tout. Elle ne sait pas qui est cette brute épaisse et insensible, elle sait juste que ce n'est plus l'homme qu'elle voyait trainer dans son bar, celui qu'elle considérait comme de la famille.

Il est tout en muscles devant elle, tendu, à l'affut, prêt à bondir. Il y a plus d'une menace dans sa posture, plus d'un avertissement. Mais elle résiste à la violence qu'il suggère. Elle veut savoir, elle a besoin de savoir pour continuer de vivre. Ellen connait assez bien John pour y voir clair dans son jeu. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle le sait, il le sait, mais il n'a pas d'autres remparts que la dissuasion de ses poings et l'indifférence de sa posture.

« Je veux savoir ! »

John la dévisage longuement mais ne trouve aucune faille dans son regard ferme. Elle ne tremble plus, elle ne pleure plus, ne hurle plus comme elle l'a fait la première fois qu'il lui a parlé. Maintenant elle est stoïque, froide, déterminée. C'est plus difficile.

« J'ai merdé, Ellen. J'ai attaqué trop tôt, j'ai exposé Bill. La créature l'a eu avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai rien de plus à t'apprendre. » Dit-il.

Il lui a déjà dit ça. Exactement les mêmes mots sur exactement le même ton, comme un vieux disque rayé.

« Je veux la vérité. »

« Ellen. »

« JE VEUX LA VERITE ! »

C'est faux. Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut. Ou peut être que si, mais ce n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin. Il lui faut un coupable. Il faut que quelqu'un soit responsable de cette apocalypse. Et John peut jouer ce rôle là.

Elle ne peut pas entendre la vérité. Parce que la vérité c'est que Bill à merdé. C'est lui qui était trop pressé d'en finir et de rentrer à la maison pour l'anniversaire de Jo. C'est Bill qui n'a pas attendu le signal et a attaqué trop tôt. C'est lui qui a merdé et c'est John qui a du l'achever. Mais Ellen ne veut pas entendre ça. Même si elle clame le contraire.

La version de John n'est peut-être pas sincère, mais c'est la seule qu'elle entendra. Ca lui coutera une amitié vieille de huit ans. Ca lui coutera le seul endroit sur terre où il se sentait humain à nouveau. Pour la mémoire de Bill et pour la paix d'Ellen et de sa fille, il renonce à tout ça.

« C'est la vérité. » ment il.

Elle sait que c'est faux. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, mais elle connait John. Il lui cache quelque chose. Il ne merde pas à la chasse. Ce mec est une machine, Bill lui a assez répété ça. Winchester est une saloperie de robot. Il ne merde pas, il n'attaque pas avant le signal. Maintenant Bill est mort, John est vivant, et quelqu'un est en train de mentir comme un putain d'arracheur de dent.

Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais son poing entre soudainement en collision avec la mâchoire de Winchester. Il aurait pu bloquer, reculer, faire n'importe laquelle de ses parades de marines et lui casser le bras. Au lieu de ça il encaisse le coup et trébuche dans les marches. Il tombe lourdement à la renverse dans l'escalier.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça… pourquoi… ?! » S'écrie Ellen.

Elle pleure maintenant. Elle ne peut pas retenir plus longtemps les tremblements et les sanglots. John est sur le dos, une main appuyée sur le point d'impact.

« Rentre chez toi, Ellen. Va retrouver ta fille. Accepte ce que je t'offre, c'est la seule vérité que tu aie à entendre. Reste en colère contre moi, déteste-moi. »

Elle lève à nouveau un poing menaçant vers lui. Tous ses muscles tremblent de rage et de douleur. Il ne bouge pas, ne fait rien, attend juste sa sentence qui reste en suspend pendant de longues secondes.

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Elle essuie rapidement les larmes sur son visage. Il ne bouge pas.

« Prend soin de toi et de tes garçons. » Lance-t-elle en se retournant vers sa voiture.

John la regarde partir en frottant sa mâchoire. Il la regarde partir, et avec elle tout ce qui lui laissait croire qu'il pouvait encore revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il ne reste que des souvenirs maintenant. Des souvenirs et des larmes.

--

**_TBC_**


	5. I'll stand by you

****

**The Johnny Lullabies**

**IV**

--

**I'll stand by you**

The Pretenders

1995

--

_Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
__Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
__When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
__Nothing you confess could make me love you less  
__I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you_

--

**_Novembre 1995_**

--

John sait qu'il a tort. Nom de dieu, s'il pouvait il se foutrait lui même un coup de poing. Il sait qu'aucun père digne de ce nom ne ferait ça, aucun. Mais maintenant, il n'est pas un père digne de ce nom, il est un chasseur.

Et ce soir un Khajit va flamber au nom de sa croisade.

_C'est une chasse comme une autre._

_C'est une chasse comme une autre. _

_C'est une chasse comme une autre_.

_C'est la merde ! _

Putain. Il a beau se le répéter un million de fois, ça ne veut pas rentrer. Ce n'est pas une chasse comme une autre, loin de là. C'est l'enfer sur terre. D'habitude il est concentré, sur le qui vive, prêt à agir. Il connait sa proie et il connait le terrain, ça devrait être une promenade de santé. Il pourrait descendre un Khajit les yeux fermés, hey, il l'a déjà fait. Mais putain ce soir, son esprit est à dix mille lieux de là où il devrait être, à savoir, sur la bestiole.

Il jette (encore) un coup d'œil au siège passager pour y découvrir son ado de fils, tranquillement installé comme si ce n'était rien. Comme si ce soir il n'allait pas risquer sa peau dans une putain de forêt à la con juste parce que John a décrété qu'il était temps qu'il apprenne sur le terrain.

Nom de dieu. C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Dean n'a que 16 ans. 16 ans bordel ! Si John écoutait le père en lui, il enfermerait ce gosse dans une pièce capitonnée jusqu'à ses 50 piges, légumes à tous les repas, télé bloqué sur Discovery et ceinture de chasteté. Mais le chasseur parle plus fort. Le chasseur sait que Dean doit apprendre à se défendre seul. Il doit pouvoir tuer ces choses avant qu'elles ne le tuent. Avant qu'elles ne tuent Sammy.

Le monstre est d'ailleurs en train de râler sur la banquette arrière, une lampe de poche braquée sur un bouquin et l'air totalement indifférent à la troisième guerre mondiale qui se joue dans la tête de John. Ce n'est pas qu'un air d'ailleurs. Il _est_ totalement indifférent.

_'J'veux pas v'nir ! J'ai un contrôle demain matin ! Ca sert à quoi que j'attende dans la voiture ! J'vais juste chopper une pneumonie !'_

Petit florilège de tout ce que John a entendu ce soir alors qu'il embarquait Sam manu militari dans l'Impala. Est-ce qu'un gosse de 12 ans est censé savoir ce qu'est une pneumonie ? Peu importe. Ce que Sam ne comprend pas, parce que John n'a pas envie de se fatiguer à lui expliquer, c'est que son père est littéralement tétanisé à l'idée de ce qu'il va faire ce soir. A savoir, accrocher Dean au bout d'un hameçon et l'agiter devant un monstre.

Il n'est pas d'humeur à entendre des jérémiades sur un putain de contrôle à la con. Pendant une seconde il s'est même imaginé en train de loger une balle bien méritée entre les deux yeux de cette connasse de prof de math qui donne des munitions à des gosses pour qu'ils tiennent tête à leurs pères.

D'un autre côté, si Sammy râle pour des choses aussi futiles, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore conscience de ce qui se cache dans le noir. Oh, il sait que ça existe, il a lu le journal, écouté les récits de chasse, suivi l'entrainement. Mais il n'a jamais vu ces choses en action. Il n'a jamais recousu les plaies qu'elles vous laissent sur le corps. Il arrive toujours après la guerre, quand Dean a nettoyé tout le sang et que John est suffisamment shooté pour réussir à sourire et à mentir, à dire que tout va bien.

Contrairement à ce que Sam peut croire, John n'est pas en colère contre lui. Jamais il ne pourra être en colère contre un fils qui essaie juste d'être un enfant. Il tente simplement de faire du mieux possible, de les protéger. Alors il hurle et il ordonne autant qu'il faut pour que Sam obéisse, mais jamais il n'est déçu, jamais il ne peut lui en vouloir. Au contraire. Il est bien plus perturbé par l'attitude de Dean que celle de Sam.

A 16 ans, les ados sont censés penser que leurs parents sont des cons rétrogrades. Ils doivent les envoyer se faire foutre en claquant la porte de leur piaule et en mettant la musique à fond. C'est comme ça dans les manuels. Ok, Dean n'a pas de chambre à lui, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de portes à claquer, mais merde, ce n'est pas normal. Le gosse n'est pas censé hocher la tête et dire '_oui m'sieur' _quand on lui dit qu'il va passer la nuit à traquer un monstre dans une forêt.

John le regarde du coin de l'œil et il déteste la détermination et l'assurance qu'il voit. Il déteste par-dessus tout savoir que c'est de sa faute. Autant Sam le rend complètement chèvre et le fait sortir de ses gonds comme si c'était son unique but dans la vie, autant Dean le rend nerveux et amer rien qu'en le regardant. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a besoin de ses deux fils ce soir. Il a besoin que le puzzle soit complet pour ne pas voir seulement la faille. Il veut entendre Sammy râler de toutes ses forces pour se convaincre qu'il n'est pas encore bon pour les flammes de l'enfer, dans le coin VIP réservé aux pères indignes.

Le panneau d'entrée de la forêt se dessine dans les phares. Déjà ? Merde. John aurait bien continué de rouler une heure de plus. Ou deux. Ou peut-être même toute une semaine.

La voiture s'enfonce dans l'obscurité du bois. Il est venu un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour repérer les lieux. Il connait la position de chaque arbre de cette putain de forêt, la saloperie qui se cache dedans n'aurait pas la moindre chance s'il était venu seul. Malheureusement il est venu avec un énorme boulet au pied. Il n'est pas concentré, il est inquiet et il apporte un beau morceau de viande bien fraiche.

_Putain_ _! _Il faut qu'il arrive à se sortir ça de la tête_. C'est une chasse comme un autre. Ce n'est qu'un Khajit._

Quand il est venu dans l'après midi il a repéré l'endroit où il allait garer l'Impala. C'est assez proche pour leur offrir une voie de repli rapide, et assez éloigné pour que Sammy ne se retrouve pas dans l'affaire. Un seul fils qui risque sa vie à la fois, c'est largement suffisant pour John.

Il faut qu'il dise quelque chose parce que le silence le rend dingue. Paradoxalement, il ne supporte pas la radio et l'a éteinte sitôt après que Dean l'ai allumée. John tapote nerveusement des doigts sur le volant et se racle la gorge.

« Dernier check up Dean, refais moi la totale. » Dit-il calmement, sans quitter la route des yeux.

Il est complètement paniqué, mais il ne doit absolument pas le montrer et pour ça, il vaut mieux qu'il évite de regarder son fils. Il ne pourra pas tolérer bien longtemps son absolue confiance, la foi indéfectible que Dean lui porte. Dans les yeux de son aîné, John est un putain de bouclier antiatomique. _Nom de dieu._ Dean vit au pays des contes de fées.

Le gosse lève les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme que par agacement. Il connait parfaitement la limite entre une attitude et un manque de respect.

« On l'a déjà fait trois fois… Qu'est ce que tu penses de la version condensée : on trouve la bestiole, on la tue et on va se manger un hamburger ? »

C'est bien tenté, mais ça ne marche pas. John ne se détend pas d'un iota. Au contraire, il a envie d'effacer le sourire de son fils au vitriol. _C'est sérieux ! MERDE !_ Le gosse ne pourrait pas agir comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller tuer un putain de truc mi-homme, mi-panthère qui peut vous arracher la gueule d'un coup de patte, non ? John a soudain envie de lui éclater la tête contre la vitre, mais ça ne réglerait pas vraiment son problème de culpabilité paternelle.

Et puis il n'est pas stupide. Ni aveugle. Il sait ce que Dean essaye de faire. L'humour a toujours été son moyen de défense. Ca et le silence. D'ailleurs John vient de remarquer qu'il ne l'a pas entendu depuis qu'ils ont quitté le motel. Dean est mort de trouille, et pour la première fois depuis que l'idée de la chasse au Khajit a germé dans sa tête, John est satisfait.

La peur n'est pas une ennemie, au contraire. Elle met les reflexes en éveil, elle aiguise les sens. Quand elle atteint son paroxysme, elle offre même des ressources insoupçonnées. Mais ce n'est pas tellement à l'aspect productif de la trouille que John pense maintenant. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'aide à se sentir un peu mieux. C'est simplement l'idée que Dean ait enfin une réaction d'être humain, même s'il essaie de toutes ses forces de la cacher.

« C'est toi qui vois, Dean. Soit tu me fais la version intégrale, soit tu restes dans la bagnole et tu aides Sammy à réviser son contrôle de maths. »

Une petite tête apparait dans le retro. Le gamin vient d'entendre son prénom et la phrase lui a bien plu. Sam n'entend que ce qu'il veut de toute façon, et la perspective d'avoir son frère pour faire ses devoirs avec lui l'enchante au plus haut point.

Dean cependant, a l'air horrifié. Certains parents disent à leurs gamins qu'un monstre va les emporter s'ils ne sont pas sages, John doit dire à Dean qu'il devra faire des exercices de sixième. Parce que le coup du monstre ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Du tout. Et puis Dean serait foutu de trouver ça excitant.

« Ok, ok ! Pas besoin d'être méchant ! Bon, alors… »

Et Dean commence à réexpliquer ce qu'il a déjà expliqué trois fois auparavant. Il expose le plan, étape par étape, utilise exactement les mêmes mots que ceux que John à utilisé la première fois (et les 36 autres).

Alors que son fils revient sur chacune des étapes, John visualise centimètre par centimètre toutes les positions que Dean va occuper, il anticipe les mouvements de la créature, ses attaques, sa défense. Sur le papier, le plan est parfait. Tellement parfait qu'il ne nécessite même pas d'être deux. Dean a un rôle secondaire de rabatteur. C'est son père qui écope de la partie : _'la bestiole me fonce dessus et j'essaie de la tuer avant qu'elle me tue'_, mais ça ne le rassure pas pour autant. D'un autre côté, Dean est là pour apprendre, et il n'apprendra rien du tout si on l'enferme dans le coffre, ce que John à très envie de faire, là tout de suite. Alors il lui a donné un petit rôle. Il devrait pouvoir utiliser son arbalète, tirer un ou deux carreaux, expérimenter la visée nocturne en conditions réelles.

Selon le plan, il devrait blesser le Khajit mais c'est John qui portera le coup fatal. Il y a une différence entre _'être prêt à tuer'_ et _'tuer vraiment'_. La première fois que John a tué un homme, c'était au Viêt-Nam. Il avait à peine 18 ans et il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Même s'il y a une différence abyssale entre un Khajit et un Viêt-Cong, il n'est pas encore prêt à faire de son fils un tueur. Il ne va pas lui imposer ça. Pas encore.

Alors que Dean répète avec lassitude les moindres détails du plan, John essaie de se convaincre qu'il a raison de faire ça. Il se répète comme un mantra que c'est une bonne chose, que tout va bien se passer et qu'il faut qu'il le fasse. Il entend à peine la voix de son fils tellement la sienne hurle dans sa tête.

« Papa ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien ? C'est bon ? J'ai rien oublié ? »

John secoue la tête. Il a envie de dire _"_S_i. Tu as oublié d'être un enfant, et moi j'ai oublié d'être ton père"_ mais les seuls mots qui franchissent ses lèvres sont des reproches.

« Si tu demande, c'est que tu n'en es pas sûr. C'est sérieux Dean, on n'est pas là pour rigoler. Si t'as l'intention de foutre en l'air une chasse juste parce que t'es pas concentré, je préfère autant le savoir tout de suite. »

_Fait chier._ Ce n'est pas du tout ça qu'il voulait dire. Surtout pas avec ce ton là. Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'agresse ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne peut pas simplement lui dire qu'il s'inquiète pour lui et qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir lui offrir une autre vie ? Quand il emploie ce ton avec Sammy, ça se termine en guerre civile. Dean se contente d'aquiescer, résigné, probablement vexé aussi.

« Oui, m'sieur. Désolé, m'sieur. Je suis concentré. »

Et John soupire, honteux de provoquer cette réaction et de ne rien savoir faire pour l'empêcher. Dean prend le soupir pour une nouvelle critique et baisse les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

La voiture arrive enfin à l'endroit que John a repéré et s'arrête dans la pénombre. Dean est dehors à peine le moteur est il coupé et se rue sur le coffre. Aucune hésitation, seulement sa traditionnelle assurance. Ou bien est-ce juste une foi aussi inébranlable que stupide en son abruti de père.

Jim a dit une chose très profonde une fois. Il est pasteur, c'est son boulot de dire des trucs profonds et d'habitude ça rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre, mais certaines choses atteignent quand même leur cible. Comme ce que Jim a dit sur la foi.

_"Tu n'as pas la foi, Johnny, c'est ton droit. Mais laisse Dieu avoir foi en toi. Tu sais, c'est presque aussi important de croire, que de laisser les autres croire en vous."_

Ca n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour le père Winchester avant qu'il ne comprenne que le truc bizarre qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Dean, ce truc qui le mettait mal à l'aise, était une indéfectible foi. Dean ne croit pas que les anges veillent sur lui. Il ne croit pas non plus au père noël ni à tout ces machins qui font que les enfants restent des enfants. Mais il croit en son père. Pour une obscure raison, il s'est mis en tête que la loque humaine qui se cache pour noyer son chagrin dans le whisky et déchaine sa rage en traquant et tuant des monstres, est un super-hero.

Ca rend John tellement nerveux. Il n'est pas à la hauteur de son piédestal. Il sait qu'il ne sera jamais ce que Dean attend de lui et il est mort de trouille à l'idée de voir venir le jour où son aîné ouvrira les yeux. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à lui dire autre chose que des critiques. Il ne veut pas l'encourager dans son délire, il veut limiter la casse. Et il s'en veut pour ça. Ca et tout le reste. La liste des choses pour lesquelles John Winchester est un mauvais père s'allonge de jour en jour.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

« J'ai une lampe torche et une couverture, si c'est ça la question. Oh, et un 45 aussi. » Répond sèchement Sam sans lever le nez de son cahier.

« Je laisse la clef sur le contact, si tu as froid tu allumes, mais ne laisse pas tourner pour rien. Je te laisse un talkie, on fera des check-up tous les quart d'heure. Si on rate un check-up, tu sais quoi faire. On va entourer la voiture de sel et tracer une rune de protection. Tu devrais être en sécurité, mais au moindre problème, tu klaxonnes. En dehors de ça, interdiction formelle de bouger tes fesses de cette banquette, c'est clair ? »

« Comme le verre. »

Le ton est sarcastique, la posture indifférente. John se demande comment il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et d'avoir en même temps envie de le tuer.

Il quitte l'habitacle surchauffé et rejoint son aîné près du coffre. L'adolescent est en train de compter les carreaux de son arbalète. Il y en a six. Dean le sait déjà, son père les lui a fait polir et aiguiser la veille.

Il compte malgré tout. Ensuite il teste la détente et le mécanisme de son arme. Encore. John l'a fait une dizaine de fois en cachette et il a demandé à son aîné de le faire aussi juste avant de partir. Tout est OK. L'arme est prête à servir, les six carreaux sont là, le monstre aussi. John peut le sentir. Il a suffisamment chassé dans ce genre de bois pour connaitre la différence entre un silence paisible et un silence de prédateur. Le calme qui les entoure entre définitivement dans la seconde catégorie. Quelque chose fait taire les grillons et les grenouilles. Winchester a l'instinct du danger, il sait quand il faut être sur ses gardes. Il l'a appris très tôt, quand il était gosse et qu'il devait composer avec l'état d'ébriété de son paternel.

Etrangement, il a l'impression que Dean le sent aussi. Ou bien est-ce simplement un sentiment général de peur, mais John voit ses muscles tendus, sa respiration courte, ses sens en éveil. Il est parfaitement préparé. A le voir manier son arme avec autant d'aisance, on le dirait même confiant. Mais John connait son fils. Il connait ce silence et cette mâchoire serrée. Il connait ce regard fuyant et cette tension. Dean a peur et Dean tente de le cacher.

John pose une main sur l'épaule de son aîné. Celui-ci fixe enfin son regard sur lui, presque étonné. Le père le regarde un moment en silence, à la recherche des bons mots. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut dire mais il faut qu'il dise quelque chose. Si ça pouvait ne pas être une critique alors qu'en réalité il ne ressent qu'une fierté sans limite pour ce gosse, ce serait parfait. Alors il attend que les mots viennent, il attend de trouver les bons au lieu de dire une connerie.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Dean. »

C'est tout ce qui sort au bout d'une bonne minute. Ce n'est pas terrible, mais ce n'est pas trop mal non plus. Cette fois au moins, la voix est bonne. Les mots parlent de confiance, la voix d'amour. En tout cas aux oreilles de John. Parce que Dean ne fait que se raidir un peu plus sous sa poigne et refermer encore son visage. Il hoche la tête, presque hésitant.

« Oui m'sieur. Je ne vais pas merder, promis. »

_Non, Dean, tu ne vas pas merder. Tu laisses ça à ton père, hein ?_

Fait chier.

Bobby et Jim passent leur journées à prendre la tête de John sur le fait qu'il ne sache soit disant pas s'adresser à Sam. Trop autoritaire, pas assez diplomate, trop adulte, pas assez à l'écoute, gnagnagna. Comme s'il avait besoin des conseils d'un curé et d'un ferrailleur amoureux de son chien pour élever des enfants. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont tort. Ce n'est pas avec Sam que John à des problèmes de communication.

Sam comprend parfaitement ce qu'on lui dit, c'est juste qu'il a une écoute sélective. Il choisit ce qui vaut la peine d'être gardé et ce qu'on doit jeter. Mais Dean ? C'est autre chose.

Il entend des choses qu'on ne dit pas. Il passe plus de temps à interpréter des sous entendus qu'à écouter les mots. Il faut bien avouer que la plupart du temps, il a raison, et que c'est très énervant. Les mots, il ne les entend que quand il ne faudrait pas. Quand John lui fait des reproches par exemple. Et parfois il interprète quand il ne faudrait pas. Comme maintenant.

_J'ai confiance en toi_, les yeux dans les yeux, la main sur l'épaule, pour John ça veut dire _Je t'aime_. Pour Dean ça veut dire _T'as pas intérêt à me décevoir_. Le fossé se creuse un peu plus et rien de ce que le père pourrait dire ne saurait le combler. Il y a certaines choses que Dean ne peut juste pas entendre.

--

_**Novembre 2006 **_

--

John a repensé plusieurs fois à cette toute première chasse. Ca ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir répété et répété le plan. Mais il y a toujours un facteur x à la chasse. Une inconnue qui fausse toute l'équation. Parfois dans ses cauchemars, John revoit le Khajit foncer sur Dean au lieu de lui. Et parfois dans ses cauchemars, Dean n'a pas le temps de tirer.

Dans la réalité, il a tiré. Il a réagit plus vite que John lui-même. Il a envoyé un premier carreau dans la poitrine de la bestiole et réarmé un second dans l'arbalète en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et pendant tout ce temps, son imbécile de père est resté figé comme un con. Ca n'a pas duré plus de trois secondes, mais à la chasse, c'est une éternité qui fait la différence entre la vie et la mort.

John n'a réussit à bouger qu'après que Dean se soit retrouvé sur le dos avec le Khajit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. La bestiole en a prit pour son compte. Il lui a fait payer doublement pour ça et certainement aussi pour toutes les erreurs de ses ancêtres, si bien qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose à bruler quand John en a eut fini. C'était trop tard cependant. Oh, Dean n'avait rien de plus que des écorchures, mais c'était trop tard quand même. La première chose qui lui est venue à la bouche quand son père l'a aidé à se relever, c'est _« Je suis désolé ». _

Dix ans après, John n'a toujours pas trouvé les bons mots pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas merdé, ni ce soir là, ni jamais. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé les mots pour dire à son fils à quel point il l'aime et il est fier de lui.

Et maintenant il le regarde, allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, branché à toutes ces machines, persuadé qu'il n'a jamais été à la hauteur de ce que son père attendait de lui. En réalité, il a tellement dépassé toutes ses espérances que c'est son père qui se sent minable, petit, insignifiant.

Le pronostique n'est pas bon. Sous couvert de noms scientifiques et d'autres conneries pour enrober la vérité de sucre, ils disent à John Winchester que son fils est condamné. Dean va mourir. Dean va mourir et les derniers mots que son père lui aura dit, proviendront de cette putain de saloperie aux yeux jaunes.

Sam aurait du tirer. Mettre un terme à tout ça. Pour John c'était clair : sa croisade le tuera. C'était admis depuis longtemps, accepté. Et il pensait que Sam l'avait rejoint sur ce point. Il aurait du se douter que l'influence de Dean aurait changé ça. Les garçons ont vécu ensemble pendant un an. John a déjà constaté que l'insolence du plus jeune a légèrement déteint sur son aîné, il aurait du savoir que l'altruisme de Dean était lui aussi contagieux.

Il n'est pas en colère contre Sam. Bien au contraire. Il est fier de lui, fier de lui comme de Dean. Ses deux bons soldats. Ses deux fils adorés. Mais Sam ne se relèvera pas de la perte de Dean. Lui non plus. La seule question en suspend reste : lequel des deux touchera le fond en premier. Et John ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Il sait pour Azazel et son armée. Il sait ce qu'il prévoit de faire avec les enfants spéciaux, avec Sam. Il fera tout son possible pour l'empêcher, mais sans Dean… Sans Dean il n'aura plus la force de se battre. Sans Dean, Sam se laissera partir.

John doit sauver Dean. Pour lui. Pour Sam. Ils ne peuvent pas le perdre. Les machines continuent leurs bips réguliers, seule indication que son fils est toujours là et John le contemple en silence. Le silence est la seule chose que Dean n'ait jamais comprise et la seule chose que John n'ait jamais su lui offrir. Alors il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien et commence à monter son plan. Il va le ramener. Il ira le chercher jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut, mais il va le ramener.

**--**

**THE END**

**_Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser vos reviews!_**


End file.
